


peaches

by campholmes



Series: california summer [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rimming, Smut, a present for some wonderful people, lesbians! !, love and prose!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campholmes/pseuds/campholmes
Summary: Katya will lie at the beach on Tuesday with Trixie until the world ends. Trixie brings a huge bag each time filled with fruit-- so many peaches because she loves them and so does Katya, and oranges and grapefruit and lemons-- and they will peel the fruit, eat it in the sand.





	peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UNHhhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNHhhh/gifts).



> it’s back! it’s back and i hope y’all are GAGGING over it…… this is a gift first & foremost! this fic is dedicated to every gal that has messaged me saying that i helped them feel more comfortable w loving women! you're all incredible and this is for you! and then this is also for my dear friends artificiallale, matilda_queen, and UNHhhh... hope you all like this little surprise!! i've just been filled with too much love the past few days to not write this. i love you all so much and i hope you enjoy the triumphant return of this cult-classic lesbian fever dream <3

“I like your dick.”

“Huh?”

“I like it. Your dick,” Trixie is sitting on the kitchen counter, spooning strawberry ice cream from a bowl in between her pink lips. It looks milky against them.

“I know,” Katya grins. The window is wide open behind Trixie and her swimsuit coverup is see-through. Her ass is basically bare on the counter and the cold against her skin is probably making her wet. Katya knows her well. Katya can see her nipples.

“So?” Trixie is talking through the ice cream.

“Huh……….?” Katya is peering out the window, right arm around Trixie’s waist. Her fingers are poking through the holes in the fabric, touching Trixie’s side.

“So, are you gonna fuck me with it?” Katya laughs out loud at that, throws her head back and digs her fingers in harder to Trixie’s warm side. There’s a bird that Katya’s never heard sing before out there.

Katya releases, turns to the sink to fill a glass half-full with water.

Trixie watches her drink it, Trixie watches the water down her throat and down to her stomach, her red intestines and her stomach acid, her arms lifting the cup.

Trixie’s fingers reach out with the spoon still between them and pushes the hair on Katya’s forehead back from her eyes. The pink sugar gets stuck on Katya’s hair and Trixie licks her finger to run it along the blonde strands.

“Oops,” Trixie’s arm is in front of Katya’s face. “Come on, please,” Trixie is trying to look in Katya’s eyes but she isn’t looking back. There’s a bird in the grass, and Katya is watching it. Trixie puts down the ice cream and hops down from the counter, butt knocking against the edge.

“Ouch!” Katya whips around to her immediately, eyes full of concern. Trixie has a hand on her ass and Katya kneels down on the tile, puts her hands on Trixie’s hips and pivots her gently, kisses her ass cheek where she’s holding her hand.

“Better?” Katya is smiling against the fabric of the coverup.

“Much… now fuck me?” Trixie is holding her hand down for Katya to take. Katya takes it and follows, she’s content to take Trixie’s hand and follow her until time stands still or until it starts raining and Trixie wants her to lead.

“I wanna fuck you in the grass,” Katya is following behind Trixie to the bedroom with the open doors out to the backyard, the table with sunscreen and paperback books piled on it, pages resting still in dry summer air. Katya feels like that book page, crisp with heat, when it’s windy she waves with it too.

Trixie pushes her down on the bed and straddles her immediately.

“I’d love to be fucked in the grass,” Trixie says, smiling, and Katya wants her to ride her, again, like Trixie does often with her thighs bouncing and her breasts heavy in Katya’s hands. Trixie looks like she has a halo, not because of her golden hair or how her eyes sparkle but Katya can see it above her head.

Katya is hard against Trixie’s thigh, and Trixie is grinding it down on her dick because she knows, Trixie always knows and she’s always in charge, even if sometimes she likes Katya to pin her down and tell her what to do and put fingers in her mouth. 

“Baby,” Trixie whispers, closing her eyes sweetly as Katya slides a cool hand up her overheated skin, under her coverup to her neatly-trimmed pubes, scratching her dull nails along the skin of her hips teasingly. The sun is setting and soon the sky will be lavender, the color Katya likes it best right after bright blue.

Katya lets Trixie ride her, lets her brace her hands on Katya’s stomach and bounce, swivel, until she breaks out into a sweat. Then she taps Trixie’s waist and leads her to allow Katya to slip out of her, she presses her hot shoulders to the cool sheets and lets her sweaty back lie where Katya’s just made an indent, and she fucks into her as quickly as she can, so that Trixie moans loudly and whines once Katya slides gentle fingers against her clit.

Katya gets to lie with Trixie like she always does. She likes their skin touching and mixing like paint when it’s melted and sweaty from the heat. It’s maybe gross but it’s not, Katya loves it and she would drink Trixie’s tears if she could, if they were crystal clear water from the tap or if they were dripping right off of her chin, into Katya’s open mouth.

“I love you,” Katya is running flat palms over Trixie’s back and Trixie’s eyes are open, looking at her.

“I love you more,” Trixie winks. Katya snorts into her shoulder and lets her body bend with a wheeze. She can feel Trixie’s giggle in her soft stomach when she rests her head on it. Trixie strokes her hair, it’s lavender out now and it’s quiet in their room. The sheets are muffling the noise of the frogs outside, and Katya knows that soon Trixie will get up to close the doors and they will sleep, wake up late late in the night or early in the morning and go to sit outside in their respective chairs. Katya will smoke her post-sex cigarette hours too late and Trixie will stare up into the blue black reflection of the light.

```

Katya will lie at the beach on Tuesday with Trixie until the world ends. Trixie brings a huge bag each time filled with fruit-- so many peaches because she loves them and so does Katya, and oranges and grapefruit and lemons-- and they will peel the fruit, eat it in the sand.

Katya lets the sand creep up in her suit, she doesn’t mind when they get home and can step into the too-cold shower together, the tiles reflecting shining bathroom light onto the black of Trixie’s pupils. Trixie will squat on the floor of the shower on pink-toed feet and wash Katya’s ass cheeks with a pink washcloth with organic soap. And Trixie will maybe bite a hickey into her skin so when she sits down at yoga she can feel it.

Katya wears black one-pieces to the beach all the time and then complains about how hot they are, she knows that Trixie is rolling her eyes at her but she doesn’t care because she likes how it lets Trixie’s eyelashes flutter. Katya likes how the sun dyes everything in her vision a blue-pink at the beach, Trixie will sometimes bring a big umbrella with but she often forgets so Katya has to go and sit under a tree for a little or maybe even sit in the car for a few minutes if it gets too hot. 

When she comes back from her little breaks sometimes she brings the big straw hat from the trunk of the car and wears it no matter how sweaty it makes her thick hair. Trixie will take mean pictures of her, giggling, because she knows that Katya’s kinda feeling herself in it, and Trixie is too but she likes to be a little cutting, and Katya wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Trixie has always had the most beautiful body that Katya’s ever seen, and when she’s at the beach it’s heightened by a thousand, how her sweat will drip in tiny lines down her stomach. If they’re alone in front of the water Katya will press her lips in a smacking kiss against Trixie’s bellybutton, then trail her tongue over Trixie’s hot skin to follow the salty water up to right beneath her bikini top.

If there are others on the beach then Katya will do it anyway but she’ll make sure that the umbrella is blocking their view in order to preserve Trixie’s dignity, in case she giggles or jumps a little when she feels Katya’s teeth scrape her skin.

Trixie’s eyes through Katya’s pink vision are bright, summer sky blue, like the ceiling of their bedroom and like the sky of their backyard and like the sky of the beach. Katya’s never known anything as well as she’s known Trixie and Trixie’s blue eyes.

Trixie’s breasts in her pink bikini are big and beautiful and soft and Katya loves to pull her by the right hand to the car when they’re about to leave on the days that they’re alone on the beach, grains of sand sticking to the bottom of her bare feet, and push her excitedly headfirst into the back seat so that she can bury her nose between them, press her hand through elastic and pink material to finger her, and Trixie will smell like sweat and sand and her hands will stick to Katya’s shoulders with the layers and layers of sticky sunscreen as she gasps and whines and sniffles.

And when Trixie’s sitting across the back seat of the car with the windows open on the beach after Katya’s brought her off with clever, enthusiastic fingers, Katya will peel the sticker off of a peach and bite it, hold it out for Trixie to bite, too, and they will share the peach between them, and kiss after, and Trixie’s lips and the inside of Trixie’s mouth will taste like peaches, and then Trixie will take that mouth and wrap it around Katya’s dick, pinch Katya’s nipples through the suit and listen to her gasp into her lungs loudly, listen to it echo in the car. In Trixie’s ears, and in the bottom of her stomach.

Trixie calls her baby and it goes right to her dick, right to her dick and especially when she’s been eating fruit and then sucking her dick and pulling off of it when Katya’s the most painfully hard she’s ever been in her entire life, kissing it with open lips and whispering _baby_ on her inflamed skin, Katya cums right then untouched but for Trixie’s soft lips and she cums with a whimper and a moan and a whine and Trixie pulls herself up to kiss her through it.

```

Tuesdays are always short and long. Katya likes how they drag on forever and then on Wednesday morning feel like they’ve never happened. And on Wednesday morning when Katya gets back from yoga Trixie is still sleeping in and she’s taken the day off, and Katya climbs into the sheets with her naked before showering, still sweaty and gross. Trixie pushes her off into the kitchen so she can drink some water, then pulls her to the shower.

Trixie hands Katya the soap and turns around, pressing her palms to the tile wall and Katya’s dick twitches at the sight of her ass with the water dripping off and over, and she slides the soap over Trixie’s tan shoulders, kissing the tight clusters of freckles on top of each one. Katya’s dick is digging into Trixie’s ass and she’s pressing against it, rubbing and the water is warm but room temperature.

Trixie whispers _please_ and Katya knows what she wants, and she needs it, and she kneels down on the hard tile floor, licks a stripe up both round cheeks, nibbling a little and pressing her sharp nose into the skin. She can feel Trixie shivering and she can see the goosebumps blooming across her dark tan lines from her suit.

Katya licks a stripe between her cheeks and Trixie lets out a long hiss, Katya wants to tease her, though, before she does anything more, but she’s essentially drooling and the way that Trixie is swiveling her hips trying to touch Katya’s face and her pointy nose with her ass is too much, and her fingers skip across the skin of Trixie’s cheeks as she pulls them apart to look at her twitching pink hole, Katya groans out loud at the sight of it and she licks in a zigzag across it, Trixie whining loudly above her.

Katya is dripping, she’s about to cum just from her tongue on Trixie, and when she lets her flat tongue enter through the tight muscles and Trixie’s knees collapse a little at it, Katya has to press her against the cold tile with both hands on the back of her thighs, fingers still skipping along with the water over Trixie’s soft skin and cellulite and pretty freckles.

Katya lets one of her hands sneak around Trixie to rub in light circles over her clit, and Katya groans into her, Trixie’s hips are twitching up against Katya’s fingers and Katya’s tongue is cramping and she’s about to cum, and when Trixie cums and slides down the wall and Katya tries to hold her up but she can’t and they’re both on the floor of the shower, Trixie twitching with aftershocks and Katya pumping herself slowly twice and cumming, with a sharp grunt and blood dripping from where she’s biting her bottom lip. The soap fell a long time ago and it’s resting next to Katya’s foot with her chipped toenail polish and Trixie kisses her open-mouthed under the water that’s dripping their hair into their eyes and their limbs are connected and tangled and twisted and hot.

And Tuesday lasts two days, Tuesday lasts a hundred lifetimes and the span of all of Katya’s veins around the globe. And Trixie dries Katya off with shaky fingers and a blue towel in front of the mirror and green tile.


End file.
